


Taste on my tongue

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Rimming, Smut, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Unsafe Sex, they're all sixth form teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Louis is a 30-year-old Omega, whose past boyfriends never went down on him, and Harry's the Omega who's about to change that.





	Taste on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the loveliest beta i could've asked for, Ri!

Louis has no idea how he ended up here.

One minute he’s minding his own business with Zayn lounging around the living room, sharing a joint and having a good time, and the next he’s at Niall’s living room, sitting on the floor between Zayn and his stupid Alpha whose idea was to play Never Have I Ever.

They’re supposed to be college professors, yet they’re having a party like they’re one of their students playing a childish party game.

Liam just sits there with that wide smile, the crinkles by his eyes making him look like a cute alpha puppy who just got the tennis ball.

Okay, so Louis might be a little bitter tonight.

He’s horny, the object of his affections is sitting at the other side of the circle within perfect eyesight, and it’s annoying.

Not to mention the fact that the object of his affections is an omega. Like him. It would never work, because he has no idea if Harry even likes omegas.

They don’t know each other very well since Louis has just started his job. He’s teaching sixth form, which would be nice, if his students weren’t always giving him a hard time.

Harry, on the other hand, seems to be in his element. The entire staff seems to gravitate towards him. Louis can relate, he’s drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He just radiates such warmth and light that he can’t stay away, but whenever Harry shows up in their little group of teacher misfits, Louis either clams up or he makes a fool of himself by making loud remarks to try and make him laugh, which has worked only once or twice so far.

He’s been staring at him for too long apparently, because Zayn nudges him with a knowing smile. Louis just huffs and takes a sip of his beer, trying to avoid eye contact. “Are we starting this game or what?”

Niall raises his hand. “I demand to go first.”

They all nod since it doesn’t really matter. He’s glad this is only a party of five and not the whole staff, like it always has a chance of becoming when Niall’s involved.

“I never drank another guy’s piss by accident.”

Zayn grumbles and takes a sip of his beer with an obvious shudder. “It’s not my fault you left your fucking pee bottle in the fucking cup holder. It was labeled apple juice, and I didn’t even take a sip. I almost did but that seems to count to Niall, fucking wanker.”

Liam kisses the top of his head and raises his beer in solidarity and Zayn leans into the contact.

Zayn clears his throat and Louis can just tell that what’s coming is going to be good. He’s got that sparkle of revenge in his eyes that only appears when he’s feeling particularly petty. He stares Niall down as he speaks with mock cheerness. “I have never kissed my brother while blackout drunk.”

Niall gives him the finger as he takes a sip. “That was one time, and he was blackout drunk, too. And it was a fucking peck, you dick.”

“Whatever you say,” Zayn says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Whatever you say. Harry?”

Harry bites his lip and picks at the label of his beer, clearly taking a minute to consider it. “I have never kissed a beta.”

“Boring,” Niall says as he takes another swig of his beer. Liam takes a small sip at the same time as Louis.

“You’ve never told me you kissed a beta, Lou,” Zayn said, his eyebrows almost up to his hairline. “When did that happen?”

“Third grade, truth or dare,” Louis answers. “Aiden Thompson.”

“He’s a beta?”

Louis nods.

Zayn shrugs. “Okay, valid.”

Louis snorts. “Me or Liam?”

Liam gestures for him to speak, so he does. “I have never slept with an Omega.”

Louis tries to keep from staring at Harry but he can’t seem to let his eyes stray away from him. He sees his every move, his tongue peeking out to lick his lower lip before he takes a small sip, and oh. _Oh._

Harry likes omegas. He’s slept with an omega. Louis can’t control it, his cheeks flush and a hint of arousal starts flooding through him. He sniffs at the air around him and is relieved that the smell of it isn’t in the air. He couldn’t bear it if that would happen to him right now.

Liam and Niall unsurprisingly both take a sip.

“I’ve never slept with an Alpha,” Liam says.

Niall shrugs as he takes another sip. This game is too easy for him, he’s done everything. Perks of being a beta, Louis guesses. He takes a sip, as well as Zayn, who kisses Liam quickly on the lips after his sip. Louis watches Harry again, with the corner of his eye, as Harry takes a sip.

Niall clears his throat. “Zayn, my love, I’ll let you go first this time.”

“What a gentleman,” Zayn says. “I never went down on an omega. Blow jobs don’t count, of course.”

Harry shrugs and takes another sip. He’s been pretty quiet throughout the game, which is weird when he’s usually one of the loudest people he’s ever met, and Louis wishes he participated more. He knows that’s not saying much since Louis himself has spent pretty much the whole time just watching him like some creep who can’t keep his eyes to himself.

Harry’s gone down on omegas. Louis’ doesn’t even know what it’s like to feel someone’s mouth on him down there. All of his past relationships, all the alphas he’s ever dated had refused to do it. They never wanted to taste him, or reciprocate after louis went down on them. Fucking alphas.

He sighs. He wishes he knew what it was like. He gotten off every time he thought about it, thought about someone spreading his cheeks apart and licking him, tasting him, fucking him with their tongue until he came apart, until he could barely say anything but their name.

His last relationship ended because of this. The alpha he dated refused to go down on him, and when Louis had let him spend his heat with him, and begged him, so desperate for it that he cried, the knothead had just left him there, in the middle of his heat. It could have ended very badly. He was just lucky that he had been lucid enough to lock his apartment before he blacked out again.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by Zayn grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bathroom. “What’s up with you? Does Harry being an OLO bother you?”

Louis shakes his head vehemently. “No, not at all. It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“I think i might have a crush on him.”

Zayn blinks as he tries to process that. Then he drags Louis into a tight hug. “It’s okay, babes, just ask him out.”

“Thank you,” Louis says and squeezes him back. “Don’t tell Niall and Liam.”

“Of course not, this is your thing to tell or not tell. Not mine.”

“Thank you.”

Zayn nods. “Now what else is bothering you?”

Louis sighs. He might as well tell Zayn. But it’s like, embarrassing to tell him. He’s always been too embarrassed to ask him about it, but he’s his best friend, so if there’s anyone who’ll understand him, it’s Zayn.

“Does Liam go down on you?”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrow together. “Why are you asking?”

“It’s just…” Louis bites his lower lip and starts fidgeting with his sweater paws. “What’s it like?”

“You mean nobody’s ever…”

Louis shakes his head. “My exes always said it was disgusting. They compared my slick to like pee or whatever. The only time they weren’t disgusted by it was when they were knotting me.”

“Seriously?”

Louis nods. He plops down on the toilet seat. “How am I thirty years old and nobody’s ever done that to me? Am I disgusting? Do I smell unappealing or something? Is my slick really that disgusting?”

Zayn shakes his head, his jaw tense. “No. It seems you’ve only dated knotheads who only care about their knot, and not their omega’s pleasure.”

“So Liam doesn’t feel disgusted by your slick?”

The question makes Zayn’s lip twitch, like he’s willing himself not to smirk. “He loves it. He doesn't do it often, but that’s just cause I prefer his knot to his tongue. But getting a good tonguing can feel like you’re going to faint from pleasure, at least that’s how it felt the first time Liam went down on me.”

Louis nods. “So i just need to find someone who won’t be disgusted by it. How do i do that?”

“That’s easy, babes,” Zayn says, finally smiling. “He’s in the living room. His name is Harry and once when he saw you play footie with your students, he almost fainted because you ‘smelled so good he was gonna die if he couldn’t get his tongue inside you’.”

Louis feels his jaw drop as his eyes widen. “He said that? You’re not taking the piss?”

Zayn shakes his head. A smirk is playing at his lips, as if he has a plan he’ll refuse to share if Louis chooses to ask, so he just follows Zayn out of the bathroom.

\---

Louis bravely sits down next to Harry when he gets back, and he tries to keep from staring.

He fails, obviously. But when he looks at him, he finds him looking back. Harry blushes and looks down at his beer bottle as if it contains the answers to all his problems.

Louis wishes he were that bottle. He wishes Harry would look at him like that.

Wow he’s such a goner. He locks eyes with Zayn across the room and they exchange indecipherable nods. Whatever plan Zayn has is in motion.

Zayn raises his beer dramatically and loudly proclaims that nobody’s ever gone down on him and then promptly empties his beer into his mouth in one go.

Louis trains his eyes on the floor. He’s a little embarrassed.

He can feel Harry’s eyes boring a hole into him. He feels rather than sees it when Harry scoots closer in order to whisper in his ear. “Never?”

Louis doesn’t look but he nods.

Harry’s hand comes to rest on his thigh. “Nobody’s ever tasted you? Tasted your slick?”

His breath hitches. Harry’s so close that he can feel his body heat, his delicious smell is surrounding him and he is already soaking his pants with slick. He knows that the smell of it has reached Harry because his nostrils flare and his grip on Louis’ thigh tightens.

He gets up in a flash. “Party’s over. I’m going home.”

He looks at Harry and gives an imperceptible nod, hoping that Harry gets his invitation and that his signals weren’t misinterpreted.

Harry nods, a dimple appearing in his left cheek. Louis wants to lick it. Harry gets up gracefully. “You needed me to help with those papers, right?”

Louis hums impatiently in response and gets both their jackets at the door.

Not waiting for a response from the others, they slip out into the cold night and manage to catch a cab surprisingly quickly.

Harry’s right hand snakes around Louis’ waist and he brings his other hand up to stroke his left cheek. “I've wanted you for so long. Wanted to taste you so bad. Can't believe no one's ever tasted you before.”

Louis can’t wait to taste those pink chapped lips any longer. He leans in and the kiss is anything but gentle. It’s filthy and full of intent. Tongues dancing wildly together.

He doesn't even think it's possible but even more slick soaks his pants. He's certain that he's got a wet spot darkening the back of his trousers. He's never been this turned on before. It's like his body's on fire and Harry's tongue in his mouth is the gasoline.

He grips Harry's waist and drags him closer. A moan escapes his lips as Harry starts trailing kisses up and down his jaw and neck .

The taxi driver does not look pleased. Louis would apologize, but that would mean he'd have to stop and he doesn't want that. They'll be home soon anyway.

He's startled by Harry's hand smoothing down his back to grab his bum. “God, you're soaked through, Lou, that's so hot. You're so hot.”

The grip on his bum tightens and he can't help the low groan that comes out. It's guttural, animalistic. He's just about to give up on waiting to get home when the cab pulls up to a stop in front of his apartment complex.

He quickly throws some cash to the front, probably way more than the cab fair must've cost, and drags Harry towards his building.

They stop in front of the lift, both breathing heavily. Louis clicks the button and waits.

Why isn't Harry pressed up against him? He'd feel better with the other omega pressed tight against his back.

The lift doors open with a ding and they step inside. Louis presses the button for the sixth floor.

As soon as the doors close he jumps onto Harry and attacks his mouth with kisses as he presses him against the mirror on the wall.

He would die happily with his tongue in Harry’s mouth. This is his new favourite place to be in the whole entire world.

Harry's hands come to rest low on his waist and he presses closer, feels how their bodies align perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

The lift doors open and they walk out of the lift quickly, stopping every two steps to share a kiss until they're at Louis’ front door.

He unlocks it with shaky fingers, Harry's arms encircling his waist and exploring the back of his neck with wet open-mouthed kisses.

As soon as the door is open he turns around and places his arms around Harry's neck so he can seek out his lips again.

Harry eagerly complies and kicks the door shut with his foot as they stumble backwards into the living room.

He pushes Louis roughly into the couch, so he falls down with a breath knocked out of him and climbs on his lap. “Wanna do it here. Want to bend you over this coffee table and spread your cheeks apart while I fuck you with my tongue.”

Louis groans. His hips thrust up uncontrollably as he seeks friction. Harry smirks as he starts attacking his neck again and grinds his hips down simultaneously.

The only sound in the room is Louis’ loud moans and Harry's wet smacking sounds against his neck.

Harry hands move down toward the fly of his trousers. “Okay?”

Louis nods. “Yeah.”

Harry quickly opens the fly of his trousers as he gets up to tug them down in one quick movement, leaving Louis in only his blue slick-soaked pants.

He moves to sit beside him on the couch and pats his lap. “Come on, Lou, sit on my lap.”

He doesn't hesitate. He complies and attaches their mouths again. Harry's hands grip onto his waist right above the waistband of his pants.

The touch is teasing. Two fingers resting just so on the top of his crack, underneath the waistband.

He moves his hips in shallow thrusts, hoping for the fingers to just move lower, for the big hands to cup his ass, but they don't move.

“Harry, please,” Louis whines. “Touch me, please.”

Harry claims his mouth back into a kiss, sucking Louis’ tongue into his mouth as he smoothly slides his hands into his pants.

He roughly cups his ass and moans into his mouth. “God, Lou, you're so wet.”

Louis doesn't acknowledge the comment, he just keeps thrusting his hips in a slow sensual rhythm.

Harry squeezes his bum hard and then gets up, Louis’ feet sliding to rest on the floor in the process.

They stand there just staring into each other's eyes for a solid second before Harry grabs his hips and roughly turns him around, hands resting on his stomach, his right hand rubbing sensual circles into his skin.

He bites at his earlobe and kisses right below his ear. “I'm gonna fuck you with my tongue now, okay?”

Louis can barely talk, he's so aroused, so he just whispers his agreement and then he's roughly pushed down onto his knees and his hands are holding the other end of the small table as he lays across it, his bum pointed into the air. Harry drapes himself on top of him for a moment before he starts kissing down his neck.

He trails a wet path down his back slowly, tonguing at the skin. Harry hasn't even gotten to his ass yet and this is the best sex he's ever had.

He relaxes under the nice kisses being trailed all over his back. He doesn't know how long Harry's been doing it, but his skin is on fire already. There's slick trailing down his thighs and he hasn't even been touched there yet.

Harry's lips leave a wet kiss right at the top of his bum and his breath hitches in anticipation.

The next kiss is placed on his right cheek and he sighs. “Hazza, stop teasing.”

Harry chuckles against the hot skin of his left cheek. “As you wish.”

Next thing Louis is seeing stars. All his nerve endings are on fire.

Harry didn't just place a single wet kiss on his rim, no, he went all in. Immediately fucking him with his tongue.

“Taste so good, Lou.”

Louis tries to muffle his loud incoherent mumbling of _sogooddontstopplease_ against his arm as tears trickle down his cheeks and Harry stops, making Louis whine.

“Let me hear you, gorgeous.”

That's the last straw for Louis to lose it in the feeling. He doesn't know how long Harry's down there eating him out like his life depends on it.

He comes with a shout as his vision blacks out and his head falls down to rest on his arms.

\-----

Louis blinks his eyes open slowly. He feels sated and amazing. There's a body wrapped around him snug against his back.

The memory comes back to him. Harry kissing him, undressing him, _eating him out._

Wow. Harry ate him out.

He turns around and realises they're lying on the carpeted floor in his living room. Harry squeezes him closer with a dimpled smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Louis smiles back. “How long have I been out?”

Harry pretends to check the time on his bare wrist with a smirk. “I’d say about ten minutes.”

Louis swats his shoulder. “Oh shut up, you smug bastard.”

Harry's smirk deepens. The dimple of his right cheek making a comeback.

Harry slides his hand back to cup his ass, just stroking the skin lightly with his hand and Louis feels himself getting wet again.

“Wanna go for round two?” Harry asks, his eyes dark, except for a hint of emerald green. Louis nods eagerly.

He knows that he's gonna be getting eaten out regularly from now on, and he can't wait to reciprocate it.

He knows it's too early to think about it, but he can't wait to fall in love with Harry and spend his life with him.

To get his ass eaten and eat ass in return.

He can't wait.

_Fin._

 


End file.
